second_bestfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
This is a landing page for episodes. History Second Best: A DnD Adventure is a real-play D&D 5e comedy podcast created by NYC improvisers. The first episode was released to Spotify on February 19, 2018, with subsequent episodes coming out every other Wednesday. Table of Contents Season 1 * Episode 0: Prologue * Episode 1: Blackhollow - Part 1 * Episode 2: Blackhollow - Part 2 * Episode 3: Blackhollow - Part 3 * Episode 4: The Frog and the Scepter - Part 1 * Episode 5: The Frog and the Scepter - Part 2 * Episode 6: The Frog and the Scepter - Part 3 * Episode 7: The Frog and the Scepter - Part 4 * Episode 8: The Frog and the Scepter - Part 5 * Episode 9: The Docks - Part 1 * Episode 10: The Docks - Part 2 * Episode 11: The Monstrous Menagerie - Part 1 * Episode 12: The Monstrous Menagerie - Part 2 * Episode 13: The Monstrous Menagerie - Part 3 * Episode 14: The Goat * Episode 15: The Final Curtain - Part 1 * Episode 16: The Final Curtain - Part 2 * Episode 17: The Final Curtain - Part 3 * Episode 18: The Final Curtain - Part 4 Season 2 * Episode 19: The Ascent - Part 1 (Season 2 Premiere) * Episode 20: The Ascent - Part 2 * Episode 21: The Ascent - Part 3 * Episode 22: The Ascent - Part 4 * Episode 23: The Descent * Episode 24: Dockblocked - Part 1 * Q&A Part 2 (Episode 24) * Episode 25: Dockblocked - Part 2 * Episode 26: Dockblocked - Part 3 * Episode 27: Dockblocked - Part 4 * Episode 28: Dockblocked - Part 5 * Episode 29: Sea Legs - Part 1 * Episode 30: Sea Legs - Part 2 * Episode 31: Sea Legs - Part 3 * Episode 32: Missouri Jones and the Temple of Giants - Part 1 * Episode 33: Missouri Jones and the Temple of Giants - Part 2 * Episode 34: Missouri Jones and the Temple of Giants - Part 3 * Episode 35: Trouble Brewing - Part 1 * Episode 36: Trouble Brewing - Part 2 * Episode 37: Trouble Brewing - Part 3 * Episode 38: The Call of the Heart - Part 1 (w/ special guest Carlos Valdes) * Episode 39: The Call of the Heart - Part 2 (w/ special guest Carlos Valdes) * Episode 40: The Call of the Heart - Part 3 (w/ special guest Carlos Valdes) Season 3 * Episode 41: Always Ask Famore (Season 3 Premiere) * Episode 42: Homecoming - Part 1 * Episode 43: Homecoming - Part 2 * Episode 44: Homecoming - Part 3 Non-Canonical Main Feed Episodes * BONUS Episode + Patreon Announcement * Season 1 Recap & Cast Chat * Merry Milari-mas! (BONUS December Antic) * Second Best LIVE 2019: Vild Vild Vest * The Dating Game! - (October Bonus Mailbag) Antics and Patreon Content * The Lost Episode (Part 1) * The Lost Episode (Part 2) * Q&A Part 2 (Episode 24) * Second Best Live: Post-SHow Q&A (Vild Vild Vest) * Music Tutorial - The Second Best Theme! * The Second Best Theme demo to done * Second Best Bloops! Season 1 * Bug's Halloween Part (October Antic) * Gail and Sons (November Antic) * Night Noise At The Flophouse (December Antic) * Merry Milari-mas! (BONUS December Antic) * Gail's Test and Gail's Guest (January Antic) * The Laugh House (February Antic) * Mil-D.A.R.E-ien's Finest (March Antic) * Tranquility Talk (April Antic) * 420 Yolandalogues * Jury Duty (May Antic) * The Second Best Benefit (June Antic) * There's No Such Thing As Bad Press Conference (July Antic) * Grandpa Sam's Summer Shindig (August Antic) * The "Fight" (September Antic) * Milarien's Home Shopping Network (October Antic) * The Green Dragon (November Antic)